The Strength Needed to Move on
by Artsifixial
Summary: Lucy is a young adult who lives a normal life, good friends, no money problems and nice lifestyle, but she gets stabbed in the back by someone close who took away something precious to all women. Will someone love her after that? Can someone even like a broken object? And an object with a 2x1 value at that? My first fan fic, so comments to improve lu
1. She truly wishes to change her mind

**The Strength Needed to Move on**

* * *

><p><strong>She truly wishes to change her mind<strong>

"Please, I beg you, don't do this to me!" The man could hear her alright, but he didn't want to stop, he would obtain what he was waiting for all this time, he won't let this opportunity slip through his cold fingers. No way in hell was he going to regret this, this is his choice, and what he desires, he gets. The woman bellow him continued squirming, but to no avail, he was a strong and built young man after all his years of hard work. So, why can't he get what he deserves after so much arduous work?

"Don't do this! You are my friend! I-I don't feel that way!" The poor woman continued screaming, in all her years of living nothing like this ever happened to her, but everyone expected something like this one day. After all, her friends knew she always wore skimpy outfits showing more skin than what is socially acceptable. So of course this would lead to the situation she was at the moment. She was still a virgin, declaring to everyone that she would give her innocence to the man she loved on her wedding night, and when her supposed friend came and attacked her in the night, she was scared and didn't know what to do in a situation like this.-Please! I don't like it! Just! Stop! Stop! STOP!- The man still insisted on removing her clothes by force, he didn't care if she begged, he wouldn't stop, he was determined to make her his by any means possible, it just happens that this is the one he chose.

When all her and his clothes were now on the floor near her closet, he began to work. The woman still squirmed bellow him wanting him to stop, but without upper strength it became an arduous task. And of course, the man knowing this, took it as an advantage.

_He planned this night very well, making him be the one of all her friends to walk her home, pretending to guard her in case of danger without her knowing that he was the danger. When the day ended and they were at the porch of her house, he waited until she turned around and smashed his lips with hers. She was very surprised, for he was one of her closest friends and knowing he had a girlfriend, besides this was her very first kiss and she never thought her friend would even think to take it._

But alas, he began to open her door and pulled her in, her trapped arms couldn't help her escape, she was being violated by one of her closest friends and she couldn't even defend herself. She just couldn't take it. Now both of them were naked and she couldn't do anything with her arms being tied by her blouse to the headboard, this gave him the chance to do as he pleases with her exposed body.

He then took her innocence with one thrust without caring for the pain she felt. She cried all night, every moan and whimper caused by pain and not pleasure, not how it should be, not how she imagined it to be. She trusted him, and by being so open this happened to her. She felt dirty, not wanted, not loved. How could she marry now? Would she be even able to be loved by another man? Was it possible that someone could even wish to be with someone broken? Perhaps she could end her misery from the beginning.

When he was done, he gave her body one last caress and untied her, he even dared to give her a kiss, once dressed he approached her and whispered in a seductive way-Didn't you like it? We can do this from now on. I know you did. I'm great at this aren't I? You know where I live, just give a call before you come, I might be... "occupied"-And just like that he left her, feeling tired and sick she slowly sat down, stumbled to her bathroom noticing the pain on her intimate parts and decided to take a bath. Once in the shower, she let the water flow down her hair, but when she looked down to reach shampoo, she noticed the cloudy fluids sliding through he inner thighs reaching her feet and taken to the drain by the water. Only now she began to think of the consequences. It was pretty obvious he didn't use protection, allowing the chances of her becoming pregnant increase. She didn't care about the money, she could manage easily with the work she had right now, and she could leave the baby on the nursery in her work, but what worried her was if she would be able to love the child created from something so despicable. Of course it wasn't the baby's fault, but if he or she would turn out looking like "him" (She felt so disgusted she couldn't even say his name without getting sick) she couldn't bear it.

That moment she decided. She would walk out of her home, buy presents for her friends, search for a new place to start a new life for her and if it happened, her new baby. She would leave as soon as she could to a far away place where no one, especially "him" could find her. She would live alone for the rest of her life because no one would like to pay for a complete product and receive something broken, at least she wouldn't like if it ever happened to her.

The next morning, she had the usual routine; get up, take a shower, get dressed and fix her make up. However, it took her more time today because she still felt sore and tired. Once outside of her home, she went to the drug store and with nervous movements moved to the section where the object in need was located at. While walking, she took glances of her surroundings to search for that product. Some where labeled in a simple way; "lubricated condoms", "spermicide", "XL condoms", etc. but others "Don't Preggo your Eggo" -What's with that named- she whispered to her insides. She continued walking and searching until she reached it "pregnancy test". She took a box and went to the cash register and paid. They weren't as expensive as she expected, it was only $7, and other than the nerves of being spotted by anyone she knew, she felt anxious. She decided to test herself after a month, just to be sure.

Once that was done, she went to an agency where they had locations of economic but beautiful flats (or so it said on the page where she researched). When she found the address, she went inside where a bell sounded as she opened the door and observed her surroundings. Even when it was located on what seemed to be an abandoned building, it was very nice. The soft light of the morning poured down the windows creating a warm feeling inside. A lady on the main desk was writing on some papers. She had short purple hair and hourglass body, her dress was a very nice green color adding to the warm feeling of the room. "Hello there, my name's Kinana, how can I help you?" She asked her new client.

"Hello Kinana, I came here to know if you had some apartments available?"

"Well it depends on the location you want it situated all around Fiore."

"It doesn't really matter where, as long as it is far away from here, it's OK."

"Well let me check on our files, please write what you wish for here so you have something you like and then we'll give you a call to inform you if there's something available, so more or less we will have a list in about a week or less."

"Oh, OK, thank you very much. So you just give me a call, please as soon as possible."

Once she stepped out, she went directly to the mall at the center of the city she was now at. Hargeon was a small city compared to others throughout the country, but it was here where she preferred to be at the time of ending her career. The mall was not that big, but it covered for the small port city. While walking, she found the only bakery store and entered, immediately the owner saw her and brought her her order. Lucy never told her what she wanted, but the young girl already knew for she was a frequent costumer. The order consisted of two dozen strawberry cupcakes covered by vanilla frosting painted pink and a strawberry on top with black chocolate on top. The owner named Mirajane was beautiful and was very kind, making her loved by all her friends. And the blond woman standing there was just that along with her pretty but fearsome redhead friend. The redhead named Erza loved pastries and always made the blond go for an order of them.

"Lucy! How are you? Here is Erza's order."

"Thanks Mira, here." She handed Mira the cash she saved everyday in case her redhead of a friend came and ordered her around.

"So how is blood-head? Haven't seen her around in a while."

"But she told me she came yesterday!"

"Exactly, she comes everyday, but o well, she'll come soon. So... got a boyfriend jet?" She asked with that pretty smile but with those twinkling blue eyes.

With those words Lucy was reminded of the events on the previous really tried to hide the pain in her eyes but Mirajane was very good reading other people's emotions.

"Sorry Lucy. You know you can tell me whatever is troubling you, I didn't want to make you feel sad." Mirajane was hoping Lucy would open to her, but she just stared at the floor with her balled fists gripping her skirt. When she looked at her face, she discovered the tears threatening to fall down her face, her knees slightly bent and shaking.

"Mira, could you keep a secret?"

"Sure Lucy, you can tell me whatever you want, I won't tell anyone."

"Well," Lucy walked to the counter and dragged Mira to the kitchen's door "I-I got ra-raped yesterday."The words she emitted sounded more like whimpers now, Mira could barely understood what she was saying, but she did and just when the words left her lips, she jumped on Lucy giving her a bone-crushing hug that cut her breathing, but she still accepted it because she needed it.

And so, with venomous words Mira spoke-TELL ME WHO DID IT- Lucy just looked to her feet finding them more interesting at the moment. She didn't want to remember the night, but this could help her get over it faster, all thanks to one dear friend of hers who truly cared for her well being.

"It-It was, It was HIM he someone close to me, he betrayed me, he stabbed me in the back with the bluntest blade! He shouldn't be alive, he... he..."She couldn't take it anymore, and so on Mira's shoulder she finally let the dam open up and free the river built the morning before.

"Shh, Lucy, shh calm down now, I know it hurts, but you must tell me, tell me who was it, that way I can help you better, remember, whatever happens please remember that Erza, Levy, Cana, my two brothers, you have us all, use us as your rocks when you need us, especially Gray, he really loves you, he will protect you no matter what ha...Lucy, what's wrong? Lucy, answer me, Lucy!" Lucy was now a waterfall, a shaky jello-like waterfall. Hearing his name triggered something she never felt towards a friend...Fear.

"Don't say that Mira. Don't talk about how that bastard loves me, he just wants to make all girls suffer, he doesn't care about anyone but him!" Now Mira understood what's going on, yet she couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was the man that hurt her friend so badly, but told her he loved her friend a few weeks before. That man, no beast... he was going to pay, he will die if she bumps into him. Oh she remembered before how he came and was oh so sweet with the beautiful blond, fooling everyone, making them believe he was a poor angel who would never think ill of a friend, who loved this woman o so deeply, apparently so deeply he would do anything to get her.

"Lucy, lets go to the officers OK, we will tell them what happened an" She was interrupted by the blond who had her face hidden by her bangs, a hard face and two little streams of saltiness marking her cheeks.

"No Mira, I've decided already, I won't report this, I don't want to remember, I am going to move far away from here and leave this life, begin a new one for me in another town and try to be happy or at least enjoy what's left of my happiness. I want you to keep this a secret and not to tell anyone about this. Thanks Mira, I really needed to release that burden inside, so I will tell you now, please, don't interfere with this plan. I am searching for a new job and apartment today at a far away place, so please don't try to change my mind. Thanks for the cupcakes,-by now she pretended to smile to the beautiful silver haired baker she really loved her friends, but she must leave them now, she doesn't want to be a burden- I'll make sure Erza doesn't eat them all again and get sick. Goodbye Mira."

Mira stood there watching the door, trying to analyze what just happened. She truly wishes to change her mind so she can see her be happy with her family from the front line along with all her friends.


	2. As Long as She is not a Bitch

**As Long as she is not a Bitch**

She kept walking towards her apartment, now carrying bags containing presents for her friends, she would send them through mail along with a letter explaining the reason of her departure. Of course she would miss her friends, but with her situation, she wouldn't be able to feel comfortable being reminded constantly of what happened, besides, she only told Mira about it, so she would see him constantly. Now she just wanted to go home and take a hot bath to relax and think of the outcome of things. She really wanted to leave fast the city, but she couldn't until she knew if there where even apartments available, besides, she needed to look for a transfer in her job to keep the money coming.

Standing in front of her mirror became now a torture for her. That reflecting surface stopped tempting her vanity and now showed her a repulsive image. A filthy object, an unloved filthy object. Now she couldn't see herself as the same innocent woman she used to be before things got nasty. Tired from thinking, she stepped into the bath tub and added some bath-salts and entered. Even when she wanted to rest, she just couldn't stop thinking if she could feel normal again. And from now on, she won't trust someone so easily unless they deemed worthy of her confidence.

* * *

><p>Mirajane was on her kitchen, kneading some dough for baguettes. Her face was not calmed right now, she wanted to tell her friends what happened to Lucy, she wanted to kill that despicable man. Still she felt hurt too because that man, she knew him since they were little kids. How could she know someone so well, yet, not recognize him at all once your back is turned. She really wanted to take revenge, but she must talk with Lucy first.<p>

"MIRAJANE!" The baker went immediately to her fridge to get the already prepared strawberry cake she always had for the blood-head. She passed the kitchen's door and began to wrap the cake for her friend. "Here Erza, your favorite." Said a smiling Mira. The hardest part, was she needed to pretend Lucy's situation didn't happen at all in front of her friends.

"Thank you Mira, for tomorrow, I request the bottom half to be chocolate please."

"Sure thing Erza, just be sure to pay me the correct amount this time OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, hey, know what's wrong with Lucy? She seems down. Has she told you?"

Now Mira was in some trouble, she couldn't tell Erza for Lucy's sake. She wanted to keep this a secret, well, now for once in her life, she got to shut up.

"Well, she did came, but she never told me any reason for her recent behavior."

"Hmm, well, she did not inform me of anything being wrong recently."

It was torture knowing what happened and not having the chance to tell someone else and share the torment she was in this moments.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since she went to ask for an apartment, she got an address today, and she was going to ask her editor if it there was no problem. Of course they said yes, so no worries on that situation. Once she reached home, she went to her bathroom and grabbed the purple box resting on the counter, today was the day she would test herself, she would discover if she was fated to the life of a single mother. She took the bull by the horns, she took the box and opened it and followed the instructions. And now to wait the dreaded three minutes. They felt like an eternal suffering, what if she was pregnant? How would she deal with that immense pressure all parents have? Would she be alone in all the stages?<p>

Once her alarm woke her from her trance, she grabbed the box and read the way to know if she was carrying a child.

"So two lines positive, one negative, it's not so hard to understand."

She glanced at her counter watching that plastic thing that defines if your life changes forever. Swallowing hard, her arm automatically moved and grabbed the test.

* * *

><p>Another boring day in the town of Magnolia, the cloudy sky adding a depressing aura to the surroundings. Everyone seemed to be bored to no end on days like this. Magnolia was a known town all around the country for having many tourism sites, like the annual rainbow sakura festival and a parade where everyone who wished participated. However, on a part of town near the edge laid an art studio where an old man was the owner. Here everyday was a lively one, no one working here ever got bored since there were many things needed to be done.<p>

"Brats, hurry up, we must deliver the paintings by noon to the editorial! Remember we just need the wheel of fortune and the dinning hall."

"Master! We ran out of black ink and turquoise oil paint!"

"Master our brushes broke!"

"Master!"

"Master!"

"MASTER!"

"SHUT UP!"

The old man had enough of this children already. He was to old for this, he needed to rest, not shout orders to some young people who annoyed the hell out of him. He began this job in his early twenty's and now he was going to be eighty years old. He really needed a replacement soon. Over the years, several people came and joined his little company making it grow into a very well known business. Right now he had over 200 employes, each on a different branch. He became a known and respected artist over the years, and that's how so many joined him over the years. Still there where some in particular that had more attention than others. An example are Gajeel Redfox, Droy , Nab Lasaro, Wendy Marvel and Natsu Dragneel.

They were well known in the art industry, each for their own talent. Gajeel was an exceptional city artist, he could create buildings like no other, he also liked to add metal to them making it his watermark. Droy was the best drawing plants, he learned all characteristics of the ones he draws, he creates illustrations for botanic books, were his best friend Jet is the one who writes the books from his knowledge on investigations. Nab Lasaro was rarely asked to do a job and he took too long to finish it, however, the animals he created seemed to jump out of the pages from children's books he loved so much for being simple. Wendy Marvel was a very young and talented lady who was on her teenage years. She was the best you could find to create skies leaving the readers mesmerized with her work. Finally, Natsu Dragneel was the one in charge for most of the projects of the company, he specialized in people, mythical creatures, complete landscapes and his favorite: Fire.

There were also other branches, such as music, poetry and even dancing, but the main branch of the company was the painting and illustration of books for all categories. This company worked in hand with the editorial "Love & Lucky" situated in Alcalypha. The stories published there, included the drawings, music, dances and poetry made on "The Master of Arts" whose name is Makarov Dreyar. This company is called "Fairy Tail" and has many talented people who give their everything everyday to make this establishment known every day.

But everyone had the liberty of doing the work at home so they could be at peace, but still, there were those who worked and made Makarov's life miserable.

"Fairy Tail office. How can we help you?" Laki the secretary answered the phone, it was probably the client asking for the drawings. They bothered him so much lately he was all tense from the pressure of finishing with this project finally.

"Master! It's Loke!" Loke was one of the business men for "Love & Lucky", he was one of the children Makarov rescued one fated day on Magnolia.

"Yes Loke?"

_"Master, there is a new author who needs drawings for her book, we are sent the manuscript, it should be there already, have Natsu do the drawings please, we need of his ability."_

"Alright Loke, also tell your partner that her order is being packaged now and tell her to stop bothering us so much."

_"Yes, I'll tell Aquarius that, don't worry about her anymore."_

"Very well, talk to you later Loke, say hello to everyone there for me, OK?"

_"Yes Master, see you later."_

"Laki, tell Natsu to come and get a new manuscript please."

* * *

><p>The young man was currently drawing his oddly blue haired cat sleeping in a box. He loved his cat very much, he got him when he was barely twelve years old on a walk around town when he found him, he was just a kitten of barely 3 months back then, but he decided to adopt him and take care of him in his house. He named him Happy because he was never sad with him around, he always made his day better with just being there making him company for the day. Just when he was about to finish the ears, his phone rang making him jump from the sudden sound on the peaceful room. As he looked at the caller's I.D. he immediately knew in what he would spend the next weeks.<p>

"Natsu? It's Laki."

"Yes. Hi Laki, what's this new job about?"

"Well it's a new book that needs some drawings. It's from a new author, her name is Lucy. You have to come to the office to collect the manuscript and begin to read it."

"So, what's about?"

"Oh I don't know, I haven't read it. But I think it's of some mythical creatures and magic, so it's your specialized area."

"Also, am I to meet the author?"

"Yes, she is supposed to come in the next week or so. I think she is moving to the city, so you can even arrange meetings in search of her opinion."

"So what's her name? Is she new to the business?"

"Well, from what master told me and her file, she is indeed new to the business. She is younger than you for three years and her name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"A Heartfilia? So she is a rich girl?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself on your meetings?"

"Aww, come on Laki, don't be like that? You know I love you right? Come on, tell me pretty please?"

"You know I won't fall, I'm strong as wood."

"OK,OK, I get it, so should I get the manuscript now, or can I go when the author is present?"

The muffled voices where heard through the earpiece of the phone. From the tone and way of the other voice speaking, he guessed it was Master.

"You can come when the author comes, then you must arrange a meeting with her to talk about the drawings, paintings, or whatever she wants, alright? Right, see you Natsu."

And with no other words, Laki smashed the phone to its base and continued organizing the papers the Master should do himself.

"Well Happy, sorry for the interruption, but we can continue now!"

His cat just raised his head, stared at him, licked his whiskers, and laid down in his previous position again.

Natsu was returning to his seat and began to move in circles from the inertia caused by sitting down, moved his chair to reach the desk where he left his sketchpad and pen and continued his drawing from his oddly colored blue cat. He had a new book to read and create its illustrations, also meeting a new author that could be any kind of person. He hoped she would be anything but a bitch to him, so as long as she treated everyone well, he wouldn't mind working with her.

* * *

><p>She was done packing, she had to remind herself to send a letter to that girl Laki for helping her find an apartment that quick in that short time. She was finally moving, the presents she bought were already sent by mail to her friends with no return address. She wrote to them how happy she was when she came and how she felt so right with all of them, her happy moments were after all shared with that group of people that came to her life. Of course she thanked Mira so much for keeping her secret and not telling anyone, she didn't want her to bear with so much pressure, but at the end, she relieved her. She wrote to everyone the reason of her departure and what happened that one night at her small home, how she wished none of it would ever happen to them since it was frustrating knowing she could do nothing to prevent that future. She finally let them now her secret, and told them she didn't wanted hem come and look for her, how she is moving to a beautiful city and there was no problem with her job, how she is going to be fine, how they shouldn't worry. Even when she told them that secret, she decided to keep to herself a bigger one, one that changed her life.<p>

She finally reached the train station, her things where being taken to the city of Magnolia thanks to the moving services of that agency. The only thing she needed to do now was get in the train and reach her new home. She also had to go to the office building of "Fairy Tail" to discuss over the illustrations of her first book. She might have the opportunity to make new friends on "Fairy Tail", and she really hoped the person creating the illustrations wasn't a bitch that makes whatever he/she wants instead of asking her first. She took her backpack and placed it on the seat next to her preventing someone to take it, she didn't enjoy being so close to strangers. After finding a comfortable position, she leaned her head on her hand and looked outside the window. The train passed the landscape fast making it blurry, but the sky seemed to be just there, not moving at all. It was sunset and the sun was almost out for the day, after all it was barely eight o' clock and to reach Magnolia, it would take at least 5 hours by train. Meaning she would reach her new home little after midnight, meaning she would have to rest on the train.

Once she reached her new home, she was tired and sore from being on an uncomfortable position on the train. She slept three hours, but they weren't enough. The men that took her stuff had placed it inside, they weren't organized of course, so she would do that tomorrow, as of now, she just wanted to sleep on her bed, unfortunately, it was not built in order to fit it in the moving truck, so she just pushed the cushion on an open space, took some blankets and her pillow and just drifted away from that horrendous situation she was in.


	3. I can be your Friend

**I can be your friend**

The phone on the desk rang, interrupting the peaceful background to the room still surrounded by darkness. The covers over the bed near the window shifted, showing a pink and wild mane, it's owner cursing for being woken up at such an early hour. The pink haired man raised his head from the pillow, making the covers slide through his naked torso, the cold air finally waking him up. He shot his arm to the bedside table and took the phone on his hand answering the call. The same thing was happening mere streets from his "humble" home. On that other place however, the owner was already up, not wanting to waste more time on accommodating her stuff on her brand new apartment, she just needed some decorations to make it feel like a real home, suddenly her phone rang, she quickly answered so she didn't miss a call, maybe it was the landlady or from her job, and of course it was the second.

Once both hung their phones, they sighed, now they had a busy schedule because of work, and when they wanted to relax, they do needed the money to live comfortably.

On the next morning, Lucy presented herself at the office of the building with a huge banner proclaiming it Fairy Tail's offices. She arrived just at the right time with five minutes to spare. When she went to the desk to ask if the illustrator had arrived yet, they told her he would come briefly, leading her to the sofas at the waiting section. The lobby was beautifully decorated with paintings and sculptures she guessed where made here. Not being the patient person she was, she took out one of her books and began to read where she left off. The sofas where very soft and plushy, allowing her maximum comfort.

Natsu just arrived to the building. He arrived five minutes later, but it was because got distracted with his little cat. He got off from his black _Ducati_ leaving his helmet on the handlebars and entered the building. Reaching the desk he asked if his client had arrived already. The secretary assigned to this hour looked up to the handsome young man, noticing it was her lifelong crush. Deciding to win his heart since the moment she saw him as a man and not a boy anymore.

"Hey Lisanna, is my client already here?"

"Who is your client? Hey what do you say we go to th-"

"Sorry, I can't, now, has my client arrived"

"Oh yes, she is on the sofas, the blonde one reading a book."

"Oh, well thanks, see you later."

"Later!"

He headed towards the sofas and saw his client. He stopped his thinking to admire the beauty in front of him. She was beautiful, her concentrated stare directed at the book on her delicate hands, her blonde hair cascading until the tips reached her shoulders, and the curves placed perfectly on her body. He felt his body begin to warm up, he became a little nervous, his sweaty palms announcing it wasn't little nervousness. He couldn't do anything when the redness of his blush crawled on his face reaching his cheeks. Calming himself for a moment, he decided to reach her, as he came near her, he noticed the soft pink on her cheeks, ignoring it, he just went and sat down next to her on the love seat she choose to wait for him.

As Lucy finished the current page she was on, she noticed how a man with a leather jacket and cargo pants walked in, from what she could decipher from her position and the corner of her eyes, she discovered he had tan skin and a strange dyed hair colored pink. She saw how he reached the main desk. When he got closer, she could see how handsome his face was, or at least it looked that way from her pint of view, she became self conscious when he came towards her, her cheeks began feeling hot and sweat began to appear on her hands, she became uncomfortable and began squirming on the couch in an attempt to clear those feelings away.

Natsu made a loud gulp, forcing his nerves away, he directed his gaze at the blonde woman in front of him, his hand raised towards her and poked her shoulder a few times to get her attention. The blonde immediately looked up to encounter brown eyes so dark they seemed black, she could now confirm he was indeed handsome and had indeed pink hair.

"Um, excuse me, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes, it is I,and you are?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm the one who is going to illustrate for you."

"Oh! Well, um, where shall we discuss this matter?"

"Well I was thinking going to dinner or getting a coffee where we can understand the ideas of the other Miss."

"Lets get going then. By the way, please lets stop with formalities, I don't like to be treated like that."

"Alright then, should I call you by name or..."

"Yes by name is alright, thank you."

"Well, then lets go, I know of a very delicious place, it's a dinner, but we could go to a place of your preference."

"The dinner is alright Natsu."

"Well shall we go there in car? I have a motorcycle, so I believe you would feel uncomfortable riding it."

"Well, I actually came here in a bus so... but we can go on your motorcycle, I don't have a skirt so it should be no problem."

"Very well, then follow me."

Both of them exited the building and reached the parking lot for the employees. Natsu walked towards his vehicle and took his helmet, he gave it to Lucy and he went to a storage room on the parking lot, he entered and came out with another helmet, he put it on and went to Lucy and his bike.

As the air hit the both faces, Natsu told her where would she like to go, but since Lucy is new to town she said to whatever place he decided, that she wouldn't mind. After that said, both said no words and reached a dinner on the outskirts of the city, the outside seemed simple and had a huge neon sign that spelled "_Cana's"_ and entered. Natsu was waving at everyone inside and then reached the busty brunette at the counter making pancakes. She waved at them and then flipped the pancakes with a skilled hand, she served them in a plate and took them to a table. Then she turned to them and greeted Natsu.

"Hello, so you want the classical again, or want to finally change your food?"

"You already know the answer to that. Anyway, do you have empty tables?"

"Yeah, at the back, the 'rocker' table."

As she walked away, Natsu taped her shoulder grabbing her attention, as she turned around, she finally noticed the blonde girl behind him." Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice your "friend" here, so tell me, what would you like ?"

"Um, well, whatever tastes best here is alright."

"So two pancakes with syrup and churned milk it is."

She then left and winked towards Natsu, who just rolled his eyes at her and guided Lucy to the back of the establishment were the known 'rocker' table was situated.

"Why is it called the 'rocker'?"

"If you sit in the chair by the window, you'll know."

So as instructed, she walked to the mentioned chair and immediately discovered why the name for the chair. The chair was uneven, allowing the one sitting on it to rock back and forth, simulating a rocking chair.

"So, do you come here often?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"What? No! I'm just trying to make a conversation. Since you know this place so well I thought that you do come her often."

"Well considering the fact that the owner knows me, then what do you think?"

"It's not my fault I don't know."

"Well no, but you could use logic, like me!"

"You don't look lik-" Lucy got interrupted when Cana came with the plates of their food she finally noticed the girl sitting with her regular client, a smirk appeared on her face and she turned towards Natsu.

"So... how is Natsu in bed?" Natsu tensed up along with Lucy who had no idea where did that come from and thus wasn't expecting it.

"Cana, she is a client of the company."

"Well that's sad, you've never had a girlfriend and I thought that you became a man and asked someone out. Looks like you'll grow up with thirty rainbow colored cats in a small apartment where you will live ALONE for the rest of your days."

"Shut up Cana, I will get a girlfriend someday, and you'll be jealous because she will have the best boyfriend and then we'll marry and have a family."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night then." As she left, Lucy turned towards Natsu and with a small blush began to speak with him.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one who's never been in a relationship."

"Well, besides it's not like I need a girlfriend now. Sure it would be nice to settle down, but for now I'm alright with how things are in my life. How about you?"

"Me? Well, I would like to settle down. Be married and having a big house where children could play. Recently something bad happened making me move here actually, but I'm alone and I really need someone familiar for now. If it weren't for that thing, I would be alright now and I wouldn't have moved here in the first place."

"Well, I can be your friend for Magnolia, and you would have your friends for your original home. That way you can be happy wherever you go."

"Thank you Natsu I really appreciate your words."

"No problem. Let's finish eating and then we can begin discussing things of the illustrations." he said as in his face appeared a smile showing his white teeth and large canines.

"Yeah."


End file.
